pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Meden Kidnapped
"Meden Kidnapped" to misja w grze Patapon.thumb|Początkowe i końcowe tło misji Opis Tłumaczenie: "Powóz odjeżdża, zaś zawodzenie przeszywa pustynne niebo! Meden została wyciągnięta z Patapolis przez Zigotonów i musisz ją uratować!" thumb|Środkowe tło misjiTa fabularna misja to nietypowa walka z Zigotonami. Jej głównym celem nie jest wybicie (zresztą nielicznych) wrogich piechurów, a dopadnięcie i zniszczenie wozu, który ci eskortują. W powozie zamknięta jest bowiem Meden, Patapońska kapłanka, bardzo ważna zarówno dla oczatego plemienia, jak i Wielkiego Patapona. Nie można pozwolić, by Zigotoni uczynili z niej zakładniczkę... Misja ta pojawia się zamiast misji Creatures of the Sand i nie można jej powtarzać. Po przejściu jej polowanie pojawia się z powrotem (specjalne nagrody za to polowanie mogą dalej zostać wygrane). Fabuła Udało się pokonać wyzwanie Gonga w Wąwozie Manten, jednak fanfary z okazji zwycięstwa zostały zakłócone. Meden, kapłanka Wielkiego Patapona, została uprowadzona przez Zigotońskich agentów, dowodzonych przez żądnego zemsty Makotona. Wróg zaciekle szuka rozmaitych sposobów, aby powstrzymać Patapońską inwazję. Nawet broniąc kraju nie walczą z honorem; porwanie tak ważnej dla Pataponów osobistości z pewnością utrzyma oczatych w szachu... Jednak na pustyni łatwo wytropić ich wielki, ciężko opancerzony powóz więzienny.thumb|Uszkodzony wóz Zigotonów Taktyka *Misja ta jest dość prosta w przechodzeniu, ale łatwo ją przegrać. *Nie wolno dopuścić, by wrogi powóz więzienny (który niesustannie sunie do przodu) zbytnio oddalił się od Pataponów (wyszedł poza zasięg widzenia). Jeśli się to stanie, misja zostanie automatycznie przegrana. **Porażka zostanie poniesiona również, gdy minie on linię mety. *Na misję tą lepiej nie zabierać Ognistej broni. Jeśli powóz zostanie zniszczony od Podpalenia, Meden umrze w płomieniach (przez co poniesiemy porażkę). *Lepiej nie zabierać powolnych jednostek, bo będą mieć kłopoty z trafieniem wrogiego powozu. *Najlepiej jest nastawić się ofensywnie. *Makotona (będącego wrogim oficerem) nie da się zabić (uczciwymi sposobami, czyli bez używania hareskich oszustw). Ma na to zbyt wiele Punktów Życia. **Nie przeszkadza on jednak jakimikolwiek nader silnymi atakami. Ma przeciętne siły. *Nie warto w jakikolwiek sposób się bronić, bo ustając w ataku traci się czas. *Po pewnym czasie powóz wiedzie na Opłakaną Pustynię, gdzie niezbędne do przetrwania będzie użycie Cudu Deszczu. Jeśli mamy słabą armię, nie obędzie się bez niego. **Misja może się jednak bezpiecznie skończyć na tym terenie. **Jeśli odpowiednio mocno dołożymy machinie, zniszczymy ją przed wjechaniem na Opłakaną Pustynię. *Im bardziej powóz jest spękany, tym mniej mu do zniszczenia. **O jego stanie zdrowia informuje też Meden specjalnymi tekstami.thumb|Meden uwięziona w powozie i wrogi oficer (Makoton) wymierzający atak Solucja Zaraz po rozpoczęciu ujrzymy cel pogoni. Wrogi oficer-włócznik (znany od dawna, ale długo nie widziany Makoton) zdradzi swe plany... Makoton: Naiwni Pataponi! Zabieram waszą drogą Kapłankę ze sobą! Na pomoc obronie powozu szybko przyjdzie oddział łuczników. Nie są zbyt groźni, tylko, że gdy stoją za wozem, jednostki do walki wręcz nie mogą ich dorwać. Jeśli mamy dobre jednostki dystansowe, szybko wybijemy wrogich piechurów. Wówczas walka stanie się wręcz banalna. Meden: Wybacz mi, Wielki (imię gracza)... Byłam głupiutka i dałam się złapać Zigotonom... Powóz wroga (a także broniące go jednostki) będzie się powoli oddalał. Musimy co kilka ataków zbliżać się do niego z powrotem. Byle by tylko nie oddalił się zbytnio. Pogoń będzie dość monotonna. Na przemian ataki i marsz. Gdy uda się uszkodzić powóz... Makoton: Migiem! Widzimy, co się dzieje! Meden: Wielki ''(imię gracza)! Tylko ciut więcej! Nie daj się!'' Idąc tak dojdziemy do Opłakanej Pustyni. Tutaj wszystko się zmieni. Poza atakami i marszami trzeba będzie też pilnować, aby sprowadzany Cud Deszczu nie wygasał. Lekko przeszkadza to w pogoni. Na dodatek po wkroczeniu Pataponów na Opłakaną Pustynię zaatakują dość liczni wrodzy włócznicy i łucznicy. Trzeba będzie ich pozabijać tak samo jak poprzednich i iść dalej, walcząc z wozem i pogodą. Gdy w końcu uda się zniszczyć wrogi powóz... Makoton: Przeklęci! Następnym razem was dorwę! Meden: Wielki (imię gracza)... Nasz życzliwy Patapoński Królu... Słowami nie wyrażę mojej wdzięczności. Wówczas wrogi oficer ucieknie, zaś pozostali wrogowie uciekną. Meden zacznie podskakiwać na szczątkach powozu. Misja się skończy, niezależnie od tego, jak daleko jest do znacznika. Rozmowy Po uwolnieniu Meden czeka mała rozmówka z nią... Meden: O Wielki (imię gracza)... Dziękuję ci. Czemu, do diaska, ten wojownik Makoton ma do nas taką urazę? Na tym rozmowa się skończy. Potem, gdy nasuniemy kamerkę na kapłankę... Meden: O Wielki (imię gracza)... Głęboko dziękuję ci za uratowanie mego życia. Gong poprzysiągł odwet. Będzie próbował tego dokonać na Dzikich Ziemiach Doyon. Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Misje fabularne